Why Frieza Hates Monkeys
by Gokulover4ever
Summary: A short explination of what happened to Frieza to make him hate Siaya-jins and monkeys in general.


Why Frieza Hates Monkeys

(I do not own Dragonball Z)

You could say it started when Frieza was born. You could say it started when his parents mixed up Frieza's gender. I say it started when the refrigerator family took a trip to the Intergalactic Zoo. Yes, my loyal readers and reviewers, Frieza's crankiness and hatred of monkeys all started at the zoo.

It was a bright sunny day, and King Cold, his wife, Cooler, and Frieza were walking around the Earth animal exhibit. Some of the animals were rather boring, including the Zebra, camel, and birds. Some perked their attention, like the big cats and the sharks. The most interesting of all were the monkeys. How they looked so much like the refrigerator family was strange, especially the ones with fur.

No one knows for sure what species of monkey it was, but it was one with a brown furry tail. Frieza and Cooler had been teasing the monkey when it suddenly attacked Frieza. It broke out of its cage and leaped on the strange lizard alien.

I guess you could say that wouldn't really cause someone to hate monkeys, would it? But what happened next caused Cooler a cramp in his diaphragm. The monkey peed on Frieza. Now, this will lead to later things in the Dragonball Z sagas, but for now, Frieza's screaming and running around helplessly is funny enough.

King Cold and Frieza's mom didn't know what to do. This "vicious" animal could attack them and shoot the gross smelling yellow liquid in their faces, too. So, they just stood staring at their son who was still running around screaming with a urinating monkey on his face.

The refrigerator family obviously sued the Zoo, but it didn't have enough money to pay for the thought "damage." They had to give up some of their staff to Frieza. The Ginyu Force were originally the folks who would go out and capture the beings for the Zoo. They couldn't draw their logo, so they decided to show it off, literally. They posed their logo for passers-by who would just think oddly of them and continue walking. After Frieza employed them, he made them train to become strong enough to be elite warriors. The main caretakers of the Zoo, Dodoria and Zarbon, became Frieza's henchmen. They were also trained to the extreme so they'd be strong enough.

On to the present days...

Frieza explored the universe with his new crew. When he got to the System of the Vega star, the planet Vegeta kind of stood out. Frieza demanded for the pilots to land. King Vegeta met Frieza in the Docking bay and invited him to walk around the palace gardens to talk about rulings and treaties for themselves and their races. And it just so happened that the Saiya-jins had the same kind of tail that the one monkey had...

About a half hour into the walk, King Vegeta decided to take a leak in one of the bushes. This didn't settle too well with Frieza, as you can guess. Frieza kidnapped the king's only son and later killed King Vegeta off. Now, taking Prince Vegeta wasn't a too bright of an idea for Frieza. Being a self-absorbed kid on an enormous spaceship, Vegeta often forgot where the bathroom was located.

Every now and then, Frieza would feel a tug at his cape and when he looked down, he'd see Prince Vegeta and hear, "where is the bathroom, Lord Frieza?" This small scene bothered Frieza for some ten years or so, until he decided to wish himself immortal using Namek's Dragonballs. Everything was fine until a group of short people decided to attack Frieza and prevent his wish from being granted. That led to Goku's entry into the battle, and another Saiya-jin for Frieza to worry about.

It just so happened that Goku had transformed into a SuperSaiya-jin with yellow-gold hair and turquoise eyes. Of course, the hair color slightly reminded Frieza about that monkey, and so the angrier Frieza got. It wasn't until later when Goku said he had to pee that Frieza demanded he stay and fight. Doesn't look good for Frieza does it?

Let's not forget that some years later when a certain Prince's son comes from the future with yellow hair and a sword that look of fear on Frieza's face.


End file.
